


[Podfic] The Universal Language

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Africa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Community: podficbigbang, Destiny, F/F, Femslash, Fever Dreams, Gay Bashing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Reincarnation, Travel, Women's College
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An installment of Srin's Timing Verse, read aloud: </p>
<p>"In which Morgana remembers her history, and seeks some manner of reconciliation with her present. (Modern reincarnation.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Universal Language

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Universal Language](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/95630) by Srin. 



> "Under African Skies" and other songs used are by Paul Simon; cover photo "Bamako Sunset" by Marc Tkach. Many thanks to themadlurker for beta listening!

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3 (with music)](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/The%20Universal%20Language.mp3) | **Size:** 55 MB | **Duration:** 1:35:30
  * [MP3 (no music)](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/The%20Universal%20Language%20\(no%20music\).mp3) | **Size:** 52 MB | **Duration:** 1:29:54
  * [Podbook (with music)](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/The%20Universal%20Language.m4b) | **Size:** 46 MB | **Duration:** 1:35:30
  * [Podbook (no music)](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/The%20Universal%20Language%20\(no%20music\).m4b) | **Size:** 43 MB | **Duration:** 1:29:54

  
---|---


End file.
